


One Grave

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Glowering, the Sewer King stood near a pet alligator's grave.





	One Grave

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Glowering, the Sewer King stood near a pet alligator's grave. Tears streamed down his face. At least the alligator never suffered any longer. The Sewer King looked back after a girl approached him. His eyes widened as soon as she embraced him and ran. He remembered the girl was orphaned.

 

THE END


End file.
